The Secret's Out
by astrodragon25
Summary: The secret is out, and Mikel, Jake, and the rest of the gang go through a series of changes in their life. Will Mikel be himself after this changing event? T for language and action.
1. Chapter 1

The Secret's Out

**The Secret's Out**

**Note: I do not own the show; Disney does. Sorry if it seems a while since my last story-too much going on. Anyways, I had an idea pop into my head: what would happen if everyone knew? Well, that answer is about to come.**

**Chapter 1: Oops**

_(alarm rings)_

"Hmm? Oh, that." Mikel said as he turned off the alarm reading 6:35 am. He sat out on the bed, cracked his neck, then stretched. He looked at the calendar, which read: Exams today. "Alright, today's the day. Last day of school." Mikel said as he rushed out of the room. He stopped to see Jake still sleeping. "Lucky bastard exempted his…I had no choice." He thought to himself as he left the house.

_Meanwhile…_

There was a black limo going across a bridge into New York City. In it was a young man with a gray cat in his lap. "Ah, New York. Home of pizza, the Yankees, and maybe, some secrets." He said evilly. "Uh, where should we go sir?" the driver said. "Hmm, the high school, I guess. The ignorant fools made me have to take their "exams" at that hideous place. Oh well." He replied as he brought out a camera. "I still don't know why you brought that, sir." The driver said. "Well, my moronic uncle has said something about dragons here, so I'm going to see if there are any. If not, then I just go through it like all the others-just bullshit. Besides, what could I possibly get with this?" he said as he explained his reasons. Meanwhile, Mikel was flying over them, without even knowing it. "I just love the air. Freedom from everything, including her-god rest her soul." Mikel thought, referring to Callie. As he kept flying, he saw the school overhead. "There's my stop." He said as he got to a secret area. As the limo pulled up and the kid got out, he noticed Mikel coming out of there. "Hmm…where did he come from?" he wondered as he kept his eyes on him. Mikel noticed this and walked to him. "Oh god-he caught me. What do I do? What do I do?" the guy thought as he watched this scene happen. It wasn't as bad as it seems.

"They made you take them, too?" Mikel said to the kid. "Uh, yeah. Stupid morons." The kid said. "Yeah, you have no idea. Name's Mikel, but it's now Mike-Mike Long. You?" Mikel said as he extended a hand. "John. John Barrow." The kid said as he took it.

"Wait. Is your relative a guy with no chin?" Mikel asked him curiously. John laughed at this. "Yes, he is, unfortunately." He said, which got both of them laughing. "Come, I'll go with you to the testing area." Mikel said as they left for the school.

_Later…_

"Stupid exams. Almost done, and then I'm out. (phone rings) What? Hello? Yeah? Hold on, just one more…ok, I'm on my way." Mikel said as he finished the exam and quickly left. Unknowingly, he didn't see John watching him. "Where's he off to? I'll find out." He said as he followed him.

Mikel went up to the roof of the school in order to not get followed. Mikel pulled out a device that gave him directions on where to go-mainly a pocket gps. "Alright, got it. Let's see here…ok ready." Mikel said as he dragoned up and left the school. Unknowingly, John had gotten the whole thing on camera, much to his shock. "Wow. No-chin actually got something right. So much for the "no-chin, no respect" ordeal. I better show him." John said as he rushed down the stairs, ready to show his discovery.

_10 minutes later…_

"So, will this work?" John said as he looked at the camera. Barrow smiled at him as he put his hand on him. "Oh yeah, this will definitely do." Barrow said as he smiled evilly.

_Meanwhile…_

"Ok, just give us the gold, small guy." The leader said as they surrounded a leprechaun. All looked helpless, until… "Hey ugly, you'd miss me?" Mikel said as he came into the scene. "Get the dragon!" he said as he sent his cohorts to do the dirty work. It didn't work too well, since Mikel was just too awesome at kicking ass. "Man, I'm way off my skills. Where were we? Oh yeah, go now or you'll face the same. Clear?!" Mikel said as the leader ran off. After getting gratitude from the leprechaun, Mikel relaxed as he left the alleyway for home. Unknown to him, again, another person had caught him on tape. "Wow. This is definitely going in the night news." The guy said as he left for his destination.

_Later…_

"Hey guys, what's up?" Mikel said as he came into the house. Once again, it was quiet. He looked around until he saw a note on the refrigerator saying: Went to Isle of Draco. Be back by Sunday. Family. "Hmm…ok." Mikel said as he shrugged it off and went to the couch. "Wonder what's on?" Mikel thought as he went to the remote and turned on the tv.

_(sound of news music comes on)_

"Ah, the news. Let's see what's going on." Mikel said as he watched..

"Hello, I'm Jake Thompson. We have a story in development here today. Apparently, there may be more than meets the eye. Our reporter Thomas Impelluso is live, Thomas?"

"Thanks, Jake. There have been reports and evidence of "dragons" appearing in our city. We also have an identity of the person becoming this "dragon" as he was videotaped in two separate occasions. The person is Mikel Richardson, or Mike Long as he is now known after the name change. No one has gotten Mikel to reach for comment, but we'll see how this story develops. Back to you, Jake."

Mikel stood there in shock. How did they get the video? There was no way he was followed, or was he? Was it just coincidence or fate? All Mikel could muster in all of this was "Oops."

**Well, what a starter. More to come later.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The parasitic media/Conference

"Ok, not to panic here. They don't know yet, so maybe, just maybe (phone rings) uh-oh. Great." Mikel said in disgust as he looked at the caller id. He let it go off on it's own, since he was not in the mood to discuss it. "Alright, let's see. What to do? What to do? Hmm…I know. I'll tell them it's not real. No, no-they'll see right through it. They'll ask questions I cant answer. I'll think it on the way out." Mikel contemplated as he went for the door, jacket in hand.

When he opened the door, a thousand burning lights had flashed on him. Normally, he was used to this, but this was the exception. The media in the entire tri-county had taken to his place of residence-and did their jobs.

Mikel was trying to get away, saying "no comment right now" as he walked by. However, they kept following him as he kept getting farther and farther away from them. Finally, Mikel couldn't stand it any longer. "Will you parasites get off me? You think it's easy for me to swallow this? I'm just going to say this-whoever is trying to frame me on this, I will make sure they pay. It's all fake, so get off my ass, ok?" Mikel yelled at the shocked press. As he turned around, he stated: "And to prove it, tomorrow I want a press conference between me and the people who turned in the tapes, so we can see once and for all the truth of this matter." Like children to candy, they hung on to every word as they had gotten the trap that Mikel had laid; now all he had to do was to make it go his way…

Later…

Mikel was tired from his "interesting" day as he laid down to sleep, only to be woken up again by knocking on the window. "Ugh, why doesn't he just come through the door?" Mikel sighed as he opened the window for Jake to come through. "So, what's the damage report?" Mikel said as he looked on his friend. "Surprisingly, none. The way you handled it in the media just gave everyone a sigh of relief. The counsel was about to kill you until they saw the media chase. Sometimes I think that temper of yours is a gift around here." Jake spilled out as Mikel listened eagerly. Mikel smiled in triumph as he paced around the room, waiting to hear more. "So, knowing that you already have a plan, we're good, right?" Jake asked him as he sat down. Mikel stopped at this question. "You do have a plan, right?" Jake asked him again, hoping that he did. Mikel shook his head. "Dammit, Mikel. Why did you do it in the first place?" Jake yelled at him, much to his shock. "I don't know. I panicked, ok? It was the only way to get the media off my back?" Mikel yelled back to him.

"Did you think how the media react if it does not go your way? You'll never get it out of your head-you'll be targeted for life." Jake told him, as if they were life or death itself. "As if I'm not already targeted.." Mikel said to himself. Finally, he sighed. "I'll just go along with it as it comes. When I see my opportunity, I'll strike. Nothing to worry bout." Mikel reassured him as he took him to the door. "Good night Jake. Tomorrow we clear this mess." Mikel said to him as he shut the door. "We?" Jake said, looking puzzled for a moment, then shrugged it off as he went to bed.

The next day…

They were in a big room, with around 430 reporters from the northeast area-apparently this was big news.

"Why did I do this?" Mikel groaned as he watched the scene. "Because, like you said, you wanted the matter to be finished. And it will be, with me winning." John said to him as they waited for questions. "Who's he?" Jake asked Mikel quietly. "John Barrow. Barrow's rich nephew. Total bitch." Mikel answered in the same hushed tone. "Ahh…makes sense. Least he has a chin." Jake said to him. "True." Mikel replied.

(murmur of audience)

The scene went like this (dialogue in this form so to not show confusion):

Mikel: First question. You.

Reporter 1: Are you a dragon?

Mikel: No, I am not. Considering my family history, there is no historical link to me and dragons based on the documents shown here. Along with birth records, dental records, and blood tests, there is no "evidence" of me being one, and this was all just to frame me.

John: Are you sure about that?

Mikel: Is your uncle a no-chin bastard?

Audience laughs.

Mikel and Jake: No chin, no respect. No chin, no respect. (repeats)

Unknown person: Shut up, you idiots!!

Jake: Who are you?

Andy: Andrew or Andy Rhodes, the other recorder in this group.

Mikel: Oh. No one cares on you right now.

Andy: Don't I have my say?

Mikel: Next question. You.

Reporter 2: How do you explain the blood shown in this alleyway two days ago?

Jake, John, and Andy: What?!

Mikel: Uh..well..you see…(sighs). Alright, I was there two days ago. Some guy was going to steal something and I fought him. That's his, not mine.

Reporter 2: But tests show it was yours. How can you explain that since you have no scars?

(Jake looks at Mikel, as well as John and Andy)

Mikel: Cant explain it-must have good healing process, I guess. Next question. You.

Reporter 3: Yes, this is to John.

John: Fire away.

Reporter 3: Do you have any other form of proof besides the tape? There is some belief that the tape may have been edited.

Mikel: (quietly) Yes.

John: Yes I do.

Mikel: With you?

John: Yes. Does this look familiar to you? (holds blue liquid)

Mikel: No. Why don't you tell me what it is?

John: Better yet, why don't I show you? (pours liquid on Mikel and Jake)

Jake: What'd I do?

Mikel: He knows who we are. We're fucked. Hide. (goes under table)

Mikel: (grabs microphone) Uh…that's all the time we have for today. No more questions.

Reporter 1: What?

Reporter 2: You're kidding.

Reporter 3: Why don't you say it outside the table?

Mikel: (pissed) It's because of morons like you that get me on edge. Everyone wonders why I don't like the press, it's because you guys want every single detail of my life. If I want to keep it hidden, then god-fuckin-dammit I will keep that secret hidden!! (puzzled anger) Now, why are you morons staring at me like I'm some damn painting or something?

Jake: Uh, Mike?

Mikel: Yes Jake?

Jake: Remember when I said that your temper is a blessing?

Mikel: Don't tell me. I have just shown the biggest secret in history.

Jake: You don't have to tell me.

Mikel looks at himself, to see not him, but the scales and wings of a dragon. He looks up with reluctance, and amidst all the photos and clamor, he says: "The council is definitely going to kill me."

Mikel has got to watch that temper of his. More to come later.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Facing Truths

One week later, at one of Mikel's places.

Mikel has gone here to one of his spots, hoping to ease the pressure off him. Jake's parents have merely noticed the ordeal, since they knew of the whole thing. G was mad, as usual. Mikel's parents..let's just say that it didn't go too well. Mikel was swimming in the pool when the phone rang: it was the council.

"Hello? Yes? Look, I don't, repeat, don't give a flying rat's ass what you think! It's done and it's over-it's out of my goddamn hands!" Mikel said as he slammed the phone shut. Frustrated, he hurled it into the garden. What was a 300 phone was now bits and pieces of shattered metal.

"How's it goin?" Jake asked as he came outside. Mikel looked on with a smile-one of those "I'm pissed" smiles. "Well, other than the fact that the council wants to kill me-or make me disappear in this case-I'd say I'm pretty fuckin well. How's everything at home?" Mikel said as he laid out on the chair. "Too much media." Jake replied. "(laughs) And I thought it was bad with the music business having my back. That's why I came here-I had to think." Mikel said as he put his sunglasses on.

"Think about what? Yourself? That's all you've been doing ever since that conference! When are you going to face reality again and show the world that you don't care anymore?!" Jake yelled at him after hearing his answer.

Mikel took off the glasses and glared at him. "Myself? Myself?! Are you out of your mind? Why would I think of myself? Yes, I was the one that got screwed, but ended up having everyone else in trouble. Do you think I don't know that? Of course I do! It's the fact that I have to see that truth everyday….look, it's too hard for me to face it right now. I just….i just need…just leave me alone, ok?" Mikel said before starting to break down. He turned himself away from Jake, leaving him confused. "Alright, but at some point, you have to face it, one way or another." Jake said before flying off from the area. Mikel looked back to him, then closed his eyes.

The next day…

Jake woke up in a drowsy mood as he went over to the couch to turn on the tv. He turned it on to a press conference about to happen…

Note: Words in italics to show difference from tv dialogue to story dialogue-just work with it.

We are just moments away from the statement. After having him vanish for a week, Mikel Richardson, or Mike Long in this case, has issued a statement. Here it is.

"What's he doing?" Jake wondered to himself as he eagerly watched it.

Mikel was standing there with casual sportswear on, but it was nice sportswear-the over 50 per item stuff.

"I feel that for the past week my conduct shown for the showing of my other self has been, in this way, unacceptable, and I apologize for that. By this, I want to clear everything out of the way, and I will not accept questions after this statement. Yes, I am a dragon-one who in his heart knows right from wrong-at least until last week. By having that conference and lying, I in term dealt a blow to an entire world watching that event. Later on, I realized that we all have secrets to hide, with all of them ending up coming out in the open anyway. I guess what I'm trying to say is at some point we all have to face our secrets and our truths. I would also like to say something about the future: maybe this was supposed to happen. Maybe the secret was to come out. One can never be sure of these things, but maybe, just maybe, we can get along. I'm not saying to love one another at first meet, but maybe this is a sign of progress. To conclude, yes I will let some scientists examine me, on the grounds that: 1. They don't lock me up. 2. They don't put anything in my ass. Other than that, I have said what I needed to say, and I am willing to let the past be past. Thank you."-Mikel

Jake sat back in the chair and thought to himself. Suddenly, he smiled. "Guess he took my advice." He thought as he went upstairs, getting ready to go out to see the progress.

This took way too long for me to figure this chapter out, but I think it went well. More to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Warnings

Two days later…

"Great. Once again, the almighty council wants to tell me that I'm a danger to society, again, and try to take me down. Since you're with me, we can talk them out of it." Mikel said as they went down the elevator. "What? They got you, not me." Jake said in defense as he glared at Mikel. "True, but you were at the conference with me, so they got you anyways-I'm just the one with all the cameras to me." Mikel reassured him as they waited even more. "I thought this thing went faster…" Mikel thought before he got his thought granted…

"Next time, we take a portal. (hurls) I can't do this man." Mikel said as he got sick from the elevator. When he and Jake composed themselves they went to the council. "Jake, you wait around while I do this. Since it was me, they want me." Mikel told him as he left. "So basically what you said on the elevator is pointless?" Jake asked. "Yeah, let's go with that…" Mikel said as he left. On the way, he kept getting looks of hate and defiance from all the others as they all knew what had happened. Mikel ignored them, like he did with the press.

As he got to the room, he took a deep breath-this could be his last chance. He opened the door with a worried look on his face. He walked down the spacious hallway as he approached the council. "Here we go again.." Mikel thought as he stood in front of them.

"Shall we begin?" Andum said as he look at the others. "Let me summarize it for ya. I got caught, tried to deny it, but ended up in deeper shit. Basically, this calls for a memory clean-up and expulsion of powers, but in this case, there was no knowledge of me getting videoed twice, in one hour. Basically, I say live and let live-see how this goes. If I don't like it, do what you must." Mikel interrupted, since he was in no mood to hear it.

"One, don't interrupt us again. Second, I understand of the situation, and we believe that you had no knowledge of the circumstances ("Yes." Mikel thought.) However, we believe that you were careless at the time, and led you and Jake to be exposed, so we have no choice but to-oh I didn't know you were here yet." Andum said as he was about to punish Mikel, but stopped as a figure came into view.

"You were expecting me, correct?" the man asked as he spoke with a Norwegian accent. "Ken?" Mikel said as he stared at him. "No way, it's you." Kenneth said to him as they stared at each other. "No, you got me confused with someone else…my bad." Mikel said, false playing that he didn't know him. "Anyways, this is Kenneth, one of the Norwegian dragons. He's here to make sure that what you say could happen, and what we don't want will not happen. Remember, this event rests on your hands. We're done here." Andum said as he dismissed them. As they were to leave, Andum stated a warning. "Remember Mikel, whether you like it or not, we are the higher authority. Don't underestimate us ever again, for you never know when we will strike." He warned Mikel as he left. "Strike me down now, you bitch." Mikel grumbled as he left the room. "That's what I thought." He thought as he closed the door.

"So, how'd it go?" Jake asked, but saw that his question was going unanswered as Mikel was talking to Kenneth. "Man, we play poker on myspace, and we end up having this common shit…I'm lost for words." Mikel said as they walked. "I know, same here." Kenneth replied as they went for the elevator. "Uh, Mikel? Who's he?" Jake asked with a suspicious look on his face. "Jake, he's the one that will save or kill my ass by the events coming in the upcoming weeks. His name's Kenneth." Mikel said as he introduced him. "I don't trust him." Jake said as he looked at him. "I get that a lot." Kenneth said as he gave a friendly look.

"I hope I know what I'm doing…" Mikel thought as they went off the elevator and onto the street…

Ok…finally got this chapter done. Have an idea for next chapter, but still in development..don't know when it will be finished.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Plans in motion/Not again…

"So, you're actually going to do this?" Jake asked as they sat in the living room. "Exactly. Look, we have, oh I don't know, 100-200 people over here, I have the pool-hell, I have the house…and we just party! It's like a celebration of some sorts." Mikel said, stating his plan. "And this is just to see if it will work out?" Jake said to him, hoping that this wasn't the case.

"Why do you think I would do it?" Mikel said as Jake left the room in agony. Mikel paused, then looked at Kenneth. "Please tell me you agree." Mikel said in a pleading tone. "Look, they told me to oversee your events. Maybe if it doesn't go out of hand…" Kenneth said before being stopped. "All I needed to know." Mikel said abruptly as he left the room…

Soon, word got out of the party. After sending texts to one person, he got a total of at least 150 coming to the place. As the week went on, more got invited. In the end, over 500 were at the place. 

The scene was the usual, with loud music, the pool and hot tub going, and very beautiful girls…like the usual badass parties.

At the party (one week later)…

"Are you coming? You planned this, dragged me along to this, and is taking way too long for your entrance. What are you doing in there?" Jake said impatiently as he tried to get Mikel out of the room. "Hold on. I'm making the final preparations." Mikel said quickly. "Like what?" Jake asked. "For starters, the roof." Mikel said, which led Jake to open the door, only to find him gone. "He's at it again." Jake snarled as he ran to the outside. He looked everywhere for him, but found it pointless. Two girls walked up to him as he searched.

"Hey cutie. What's your name?" One of them asked. "Sorry. Taken." Jake said while searching. One of them grabbed him and twirled him around. "Come on. Just one dance-you seem tense." She said while calming him down. "Well…alright, I'm coming." Jake said as he followed them, only to be stopped by five guys. "Why you with my girl?" the leader asked him, looking pissed. "Hey man, I didn't know." Jake said, trying to get out of it. "Oh yeah? Say that to my fist!" he said as he went for a punch. Suddenly, he stopped at the voice.

"YO! WHAT IS UP?" Mikel said as he stood on top of the roof with a bullhorn. The crowd went nuts at the sight of him. "Alright, alright. I figured I make an entrance, so here goes." Mikel said as he jumped off the roof, only to transform and fly around the area. After the feat, he landed and showed off himself to the crowd. He caught sight of Jake and the guy and walked to them. "Is there a problem here?" Mikel asked them. "Uh, this punk here went all up in my girl, man." The leader said angrily at Jake. "Uh, you do know that's my brother, right? Jake, why didn't you kick his ass, man? Aren't you the amdrag here?" Mikel said, shocked at this. "Least I'm not trying to show off here. I'm out." Jake said as he left the party. Mikel looked at the other guy. "Hey, I didn't know." He said as he backed off. Mikel looked back with thinking eyes as he couldn't enjoy the party anymore. As he went to walk to Jake, a crashing sound was made. The crowd went into the house, scared that they would be attacked. Only Mikel and Kenneth were outside when it happened. "Man, and I was having fun too." Kenneth groaned as he stood by Mikel. "Never mind that. Who attacked us?" Mikel asked as he stood alert for anything.

Suddenly, there was a circle of ninjas surrounding them. "Huntsclan. They found me." Mikel groaned as he looked at them. "This is private property. I have the right to protect it." Mikel warned at them as he got into a stance. "Oh no, by all means. We don't want trouble." The leader said evilly as he approached them. "Wait, you're not huntsclan." Mikel said as he realized that they were something different. "Oh no, not at all. I'm on your side. I just came to see if the rumors were true, the dragon thing and all.." he said as he looked at him. Kenneth came forward in a angry tone, "You have no business here. Leave before I call the council." "Stop. We don't want that." "What should we do?" "Nothing." "Nothing?" was the exchange of words between Mikel and Kenneth as they were stuck in the difficult position. In the corner of his eye, however, he saw the logo that was too familiar to him… "Oh fuck. Ken, go!" Mikel said as he charged for them. "What? Oh shit, I'm gone!!" Kenneth said before realizing what was going on. As he flew off, Mikel fended unsuccessfully against his opponent. As he was on the ground, a figure approached him. "You thought that the unraveling would only end at that? I'm afraid that it's only just begun." John said as he looked at him. Mikel looked at him, then spat at his face. "When I get out, I'm coming after you. Make no mistake on that." Mikel warned as he was dragged away. "Oh, don't worry. You won't. Make no mistake on that." John said as he followed his catch behind.

Later…

Jake was walking, still in a foul mood, when Kenneth caught up with him. "Jake, there's been a problem." Ken told him in a urgent matter. "What? Mikel has too many women at his feet?" Jake said sarcastically before being grabbed by Kenneth. "Oh, so you don't care on his well-being? He's been attacked." Ken said as he let Jake go. Jake was already gone as soon as he heard. When he got there, it was too late. All there was left was a ruined area, and confused guests. "What happened? WHAT HAPPENED?!" Jake said as his anger rose. One of them came up and told him what happened-Jake was shocked. "It's over. He's done. There's nothing we can do for him." Jake said as he fell to his knees in disbelief. "Don't say that." Kenneth said as he tried to console him, but it was useless. "What's the point? If he gets out, the council will kill him by their own hands. They'll think of something to put on him. He's dead either way!!" Jake said before falling to tears, right in front of everyone…

"I'm sorry. I'm so stupid, thinking I could cover this up. I should have listened." Mikel thought as tears came from his eyes. As if they were on the same thought, the night ended with the tears of two dragons-for the sake of one's well-being.

Well, this is some crazy fucked-up shit. Half was thought within a week; the other half in 15 minutes. Next chapter coming up whenever I can…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Escape and A whole new perspective

Three hours later…

We see Mikel in a solitary room, with a look of defeat on his face. He stares at the window, saddened to see the bars over it. Knowing of what's out there, he stares hopelessly as he wishes for the freedom of the outside world. Unfortunately, he has not known the reason of his capture, for now, as he tried to pondered this for the time being here.

Mikel got out a pen and some paper, some things he took with him during his capture. He sighed, took a long look somewhere, and started writing:

I never should have led this on. I should have known that this was to happen if I got careless, got cocky…so this is the end. Is this the stop that I was destined to make on the journey called life? No, this couldn't be. I have too much to live for…oh, who am I kidding? I have too many struggles at work, and it seems like everyone expects me to be perfect. I'm only one guy-how can I do that? On top of that, I have the responsibility of protecting things, with the council on my every fucking mistake, and my family…

In short, it's a cold world out there. It's survive or die.

As he looked at his paper, he looked and said that last sentence over and over again in his head. He stood up. "A form of inspiration has just came to me." He said as he kicked the door open. As the guards came in, they each received blows to the head as he beat them senseless, broke their necks, and grabbed their guns. "Come at me now." Mikel said as he ran out.

"What? He escaped? Oh my god." John said as he heard the alarm go off and going to the screen, seeing two dead guards. "What's going on? I hear the alarm." The Huntsmaster said as he rushed in. "He got out, dumbass. He killed two. Better call them." John said to him in a angry tone. "Fine." He said as he called someone…

(phone rings)

"Hello? He escaped, huh? Don't worry. He won't get far as to what's going to happen next. Goodbye." A voice said as he answered the phone in a dark room…

Back at the camp…

Mikel looked over his shoulder as he saw ten guards looking for him. Mikel stood firm.

(sound of gun cocking)

Mikel rushed out and shot all over the area, killing them all. He was in a fit of rage and anger as he went everywhere, killing every form of person that he considered an enemy. As he bashed someone's head into the wall, he caught sight of John. He smiled at him while showing a crazed look on his face.

"Oh shit." John said as he tried to leave, but as he opened the door, Mikel came in. Mikel threw him across the room as everyone tried to get in his way. Very angry, Mikel burned them all and went for John as everyone ended up burned corpses on the floor. Mikel caught him and held him by the throat.

"That's enough." The Huntsman said holding a gun at him. Mikel turned to look at him, then let go of John. "That's it. Good dragon." He said as he came toward him. This turned to be a mistake as Mikel stabbed him in the chest with a sword. As he looked on with dying eyes, Mikel looked at him and said "It ends tonight." Mikel took the sword out and watched the victim die, then turned toward John, terrified from fear.

"Look man, I'm…you kill me, you're going to get it." John said in defiance as Mikel got closer. "How can I kill you if it's suicide?" Mikel said as he left. When he got out, the building exploded-he put a grenade near John. Mikel underestimated the blast though, as it ended up near the armory, causing a major explosion. "Uh-oh. I gotta go." Mikel said as he ran to find an exit. Sensing the worst, he jumped off the wall into the river down below. From there, he got into a clearing and rested. When he woke though, what he saw was the weirdest event he'd ever go through.

"Who are you?" Mikel said as he looked at a copy of himself, only he didn't make one. "(laughs) It's me, or it's you. Only a different side of you, wanting to talk to you." The copy Mikel said to him. "So, you're not real?" Mikel said to it. "Oh, I'm real. I'm the spirit inside you wanting to come out. The one that feeds on your anger and hate and uses it for power-the one that got you out." It said to Mikel in a calm tone. "I don't care. What do you want?" Mikel asked it. "Just to give you a whole new perspective." It said before punching Mikel. The copy then went back into Mikel as Mikel went into a daze. "Remember, you can't control it, so I'm in charge. Let it out and there will be no problems. Show no mercy. Give them the hurt that your enemies had tried to do to you, and you'll be fine. Remember this." It said to him as he got back up.

"Mikel!" Jake said as he and Kenneth came out from the woods to find Mikel. They reunited as they looked at each other. Jake and Ken looked up at the building in flames. "What happened?" Jake asked him, causing Mikel to look away. "Nothing. It's over." Mikel said as he walked off. "Hey man.." Jake said as he touched Mikel's shoulder, only to get taken down by Mikel. Mikel had him in position as he looked at Jake's scared eyes, then backed off. "Sorry-it was hell in there." Mikel said as he picked him up, then left.

Jake and Kenneth looked at each other with confused looks. "Does he usually act this way?" Kenneth asked him as Jake looked on. "No, but we have to find out what it is. Something happened, that's for certain." Jake said as they started walking.

"What is wrong with me?" Mikel thought as he flew through the woods to go home. A voice kept repeating in his ear: "Show no mercy…show no mercy…show no mercy.."

Later…

"So our first plan did not work, but this one will." A figure said to a group as he tried to conceal his anger. "Suppose they suspect anything…" Someone else said, sounding unsure of herself. The figure stood up. "Nonsense. Think of it this way-we get to take care of a little "weed" problem that's been causing problems since November. It ends now." The figure said as he sounded confident in himself. "But what about the American Dragon? Surely, he'll get involved." Another said in doubt. "Already taken care of. If they both get killed, then this group will be the leaders for good. They are a threat to our society, and must be stopped. Isn't that right, councilmen?" the figure said revealing herself to be Chang, who in some way has "convinced" the council for her evil work. Of course, given Mikel's track record, that didn't take a whole lot of convincing…unknown to them, a new form was brewing somewhere else, inside of Mikel…

Ok, so if you got confused on that, this was hard for me to do. But I added Chang back into it, so it could better explain the council against Mikel and Jake, but I had to add this-it will work out later, trust me. Also, this "other" side of Mikel will be seen later in the story. Next chapter…don't know when.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Ambush and Consequence

One week later…

Mikel is on top of the roof looking outside at the busy streets. He smiles for no reason as he sees the sounds of nature: the birds singing, the rustling of the wind, the heavy traffic. Just as he was about to take it all in, his phone rang: it was Jake.

"Hello?" Mikel said as he answered the phone.

"You have to get over here quick! We're outnumbered and they're coming for us! Hurry! We're near Grand Station-the people were attacked on the subways." Jake yelled on the phone in a frantic tone.

"I'm there." Mikel said as he hung the phone and flew off.

"Show no mercy…show no mercy.." a voice said in his head.

"We'll see on that." Mikel thought as he got there. He hid near a wall as he looked at the situation. "Werewolves…it's daylight. Huh, they learned…" Mikel said as he saw the scenario at hand. Mikel jumped from the wall to the area as he stood into position. They looked on with snarling mouths and yellow eyes. "Come on." Mikel said to them.

One by one, he fought them all. He used everything in his power, and despite this, he was still beaten, clawed, chewed, and bloodied as he was scarcely outnumbered. Suddenly, Mikel's eyes changed. He got his sword and starting hacking, chopping and killing them all. As he held the leader by the throat, he looked in his eyes and then cut his head off. At the end of this, Mikel had a smile, an evil smile that enjoyed this.

"Thanks man. We would have been…what's wrong with your eyes?" Jake asked him as he saw this. Mikel snapped out of it quickly, then looked in the mirror. "It wants to come out. The red eyes…it wants blood." Mikel thought as he stood in shock and horror at himself, questioning who he is. "I have to see the council. They'll know what's going on." Mikel said hurrily as he raced to the elevator. "Mikel, wait. Don't go." Jake said as he held onto him, trying to stop him. "I have no choice." Mikel said sternly as he went off. "Why? I have to stop him." Jake thought as Mikel vanished from their sights.

Later…

"I'm here. Where are they?" Mikel said as he entered the room. It was black, pitch black in fact as there was not much to see, if one could see anyways. Mikel started feeling for a switch when suddenly the lights came on. When he looked, he saw that they were not there. "What the hell? They never leave…wait a minute." Mikel said before catching something. He went over to the table and picked up the object: it was a broken claw. "It's not the council's…who's is it?" Mikel said before he heard a voice. "I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" Chang said holding a spear to him, without even knowing. Mikel turned around, look at the spear, and said "Who the hell are you?"

"You don't know who I am?!" Chang said in anger. Mikel pondered this for a second, then realized it-she knew Jake, not him. "Oh, I don't. To me, you're just another ass to kick." Mikel said as he got ready. "That wont be necessary. I have a proposition for you. I've noticed that there is something in you that wants out, and you don't want it anymore, am I right?" She said calmly as he circled around Mikel.

"What'd you have in mind?" Mikel said as he listened.

"I'll take it out, and in return, I want this." She said as he held up a piece of paper containing a necklace with a star symbol on it…it looked familiar to Mikel's.

"This? You can…first do what I want, then I'll give you what you want. Deal?" Mikel cautioned as he grew suspicious of this. "Fine." Chang said before stabbing Mikel. There was no wound, but instead the "other" Mikel came out. As he got up, he looked at both in confusion. "Here's yours. I'm done." Mikel said as he threw the necklace and walked off. "I don't think so." A voice said in the shadows-it was the council.

Mikel looked on in shock and calmness. "Should have known…anything to take me out, is that right? I'm just a weed in your yard, just something that should be "taken care of", is that it? Don't think I won't kick your ass." Mikel said as he got into position.

"Oh no. You set yourself up for that one. You should have kept me in." The other Mikel said as he turned and smiled evilly. "Why is that?" Mikel said as he looked at him.

What happened next was so quick, Mikel didn't even see it coming. Mikel fell to the ground, with three marks on his chest and a spear to the stomach as he looked at the "clone", which turned out to be the Dark Dragon, risen again.

"Fuck. (looks at council) You fuckin sell-outs. I hope you burn in hell." Mikel groaned as he had blood coming out from his mouth. Just then, Jake, Kenneth, and G came in. "Mikel!" Jake yelled as he saw his fallen friend. He then looked, then rubbed his eyes. "It can't be.." He started before a flash came on, and then nothing in the room. Mikel then looked at him with teary eyes. "Jake…I should have listened to you." Mikel said in agony.

"No, no…I should have been with you." Jake said, on the verge of tears. "The council was in on it. It was a planned murder…and I guess it worked. Jake, promise me that justice will be served. Promise me this, even if you can't deliver on it, just promise me." Mikel said as he got worse from the injuries. "Alright, I will." Jake said as tears came down his face. Mikel smiled at him, then said this "I'm always there." Then his eyes glazed over, and his final breath was done. "Mikel? Mikel? Come on, don't die on me!! Please, no. God, no!! NO!!" Jake said before breaking down in tears, the victim of a fatal loss.

Another twist, another part. This is still far from over. What happens next? Who knows? It'll come later…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Revival/New Job

Two days later…

We see a clear field, except for the thousands in attendance to witness the funeral. It was a somber moment, as we see Jake, Haley, G, Susan, Jonathan, and the rest come to tears. As Jake looked at the pastor, he seemed to notice four figures, one he knew at least. "Sons of bitches finally came." Jake snarled as the funeral was at it's end. When everyone went in, Jake caught on to one of them. "Hey." He said to the kid. "Sup?" Brandon said to Jake as he looked over at the grave. "So, he's gone?" Brandon said, trying to keep the tears in. "Yeah. I was there, you know." Jake said quietly as he looked as well. "You were there?" A older man said as he walked toward them. "Yep. Three marks at the chest and a spear to the stomach. Died right in my arms….I'm sorry." Jake said as he told the details before finally breaking down. The man looked on, and put his hand on Jake's shoulder. "It's alright. I'm sure this was meant to…happen..oh god." He said before starting to break down as well. "Least you came." Jake said, with a hopeful smile on his face. "Yes. I guess he wanted me to come…it just came too soon." He said as he walked off.

Jake looked on at the coffin, and opened the top part to see Mikel's corpse. As he looked at the still being, he put a piece of paper in there, and shut the coffin. With a sigh, and a last look, he jogged over to where the family was, as the proceeding were done…

Later on that night…

A black car comes into the grave site as three men come out of it. With a motion, five more came in, and like clockwork, took the coffin and made it to where it wasn't disturbed, and left with the prize.

Three hours later…

We see a lab, with Mikel inside a container full of liquid. "Is he back?" One voice said. "It took a while, but he finally revived." Another said. "Good. Wake him up." The first one said as he went off. The other pushed some buttons and released Mikel from the container. Mikel spat out and coughed himself to death as he got to his knees, gasping for breath. "Where am I? Who are you?" Mikel said as he looked at his new surroundings. "In our lab, to where we revived you?" A voice said as a figure came into view. "I'm Agent Simms of the FBI. You were of interest to the FBI, and we developed the technology to revive you rather than just dissect you." Simms said as he helped Mikel to his feet. "Revive? Wait…that son-of-bitch." Mikel said before realizing what had happened. Suddenly, he shivered. "Hey, how bout some clothes?" Mikel asked as he shook from the cold. After receiving the clothes, Mikel sat down in a chair and relaxed. "Why do you need me?" Mikel asked him as he looked at him. "I believe I can answer that. Agent Pierce of the FBI. We need you because you have the most experience against this person. We believe that a hostile takeover is in place, and we need you to subvert it." Pierce said as he walked in the lab. Mikel looked at this, then grew angry. "I get killed, then get revived just so I can go to the person, or thing, that killed me? Thanks, but no thanks." Mikel said as he got up and walked off. "Good job, Pierce. Mikel, wait. You don't have to face him; just make sure the invasion does not go." Simms said, hoping to pacify the situation. Mikel turned around and went back to the table. After looking at the info over and over again, he sighed. "I guess I'm in. On one condition though: I go on my own terms at the areas in question. Just me-backup goes at least 700 yards away from me. Understand?" Mikel said as he looked at the agents. Simms and Pierce reluctantly agreed.

As Mikel left, Simms stopped him. "Wait. You can't go out there. Everyone thinks you're dead. Plus, it would arise suspicion." Simms warned, which got Mikel thinking.

Mikel: So I have to be someone else?

Pierce: Exactly.

Mikel: Fine by me. Name's Jack Andrews, new agent of the FBI.

Simms: You had this planned, didn't you?

Mikel: Pretty much.

Simms: Ok then. Welcome to the FBI, Mr. Andrews.

"Hey, let's keep it under wraps here. Name's Long-Mike Long." Mikel said as he shook their hands. "We know all about you. Don't go Bond on us, k?" Pierce said in a aggravated tone as Mikel looked on.

"Alright, I'll stop. So, what's the first job?" Mikel said as he looked at them.

Two hours later…

Pierce and Simms are in the lounge playing war when Mikel walked in. "So, did you get the info Andrews?" Simms said as they looked at Mikel. "Alright, what I got I already knew, except for this." Mikel said holding two pieces of info: the meeting place and the necklace. "What's this?" Pierce said as he held up the info on the necklace. "The reason why the invasion is going on. It's called the Necklace of Chaos. Apparently, it has the power to cause chaos, destruction, oh and if activated, the wearer is nearly invincible. Of course, I didn't have it activated when I wore it, so it was harmless." Mikel said in detail, but when the last sentence was said, Pierce looked at him. "This was yours?" Pierce said in shock. "Relax. World domination is not one of the benefits of my responsibility…I didn't even know at the time!" Mikel said calmly, relaxing both men.

"So, what's the plan?" Simms said as he looked on. Pierce had nothing, but Mikel was thinking. "Go in and arrest them, I guess." Mikel said, hoping for a answer. Pierce and Simms laughed hysterically at the idea. "Oh, as if we have a way in." Pierce said laughing harder. Mikel grew impatient and his wings came out in anger. "Oh…it makes sense now." Simms said looking at Mikel. "The things I deal with.." Mikel thought as he left the room. In his barracks, he got out a picture of him and Jake at Central Park. "I'm there, and yet he thinks I'm dead. Soon, I'll be back. I promise." He said to the picture as he went to bed.

Alright, I wasn't gonna keep him dead for a while, but I'll drag it on in Jake's perspective. Couple more chapters and it will be done. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Problems/Teaming Up

Three days prior to the meeting…

"Alright, this is the deal. Let me introduce you to your backup." Simms said as Mikel groggily got out of bed. It was 6 in the morning, but he was woken up for a brief debriefing. "What?" Mikel groaned, still tired.

"Your backup. They consist of some of the finest soldiers the U.S. Army has to offer. They understand the situation, and go at your command." Pierce said, which woke Mikel up. "My command? Alright, then-I'll make this exception." Mikel said happily as they walked further. Mikel took a right turn to another room, which turned out to be the control center of the NSA, or National Security Agency. Mikel stood in shock as he saw thousands of employees listening to phone calls. "The Patriot Act and our tax dollars at work." Mikel thought as he walked through the aisle. He used his dragon ears to listen around, until he caught something. It was a call that someone was answering, but Mikel knew who the voice was. "Give me that." Mikel ordered as he took the headphones from the employee. "Hey, what are you.." the person protested before Mikel glared at him. "My bad." He said as he sat at the desk. Mikel eagerly listened to the call.

"So, is the plan ready? We don't need anymore screw-ups. It's caused interest in the FBI to take us down."

"Relax. We have the necklace, and once our plan is complete, nothing can stop us!"

"One problem, suppose our mole doesn't deliver…"

"Patience. It will all come to play…"

Mikel took off the phones and thought for a sec. "Who is this "mole"?" Mikel said to himself as he left the room, before being stopped by security in the area. "This is a restricted area. Leave." The guard said to him in a stern tone. "Fine. I was just leaving anyways…" Mikel said as he walked past them.

"Where were you?" Pierce said angrily as he found Mikel in the hallway. "Just looking around. Nothing big." Mikel said as he looked at them uneasy. "Well then, let's just get back to the debriefing. First, I need you to go here." Simms said as he gave Mikel a folder. Mikel eyes grew wide as he looked in the file. "You're joking, right?" Mikel said to them. When he saw the expression on their faces, Mikel sighed. "Alright." Mikel said as he left them.

Two hours later…

"Yes? Can I help you?" Jake said as he opened the door. He got left in the house by himself, and with nothing going on in the magical community, he got stuck to being confined inside. He opened the door to Mikel, though Mikel looked different-thanks to disguise developments.

"Jack Andrews, FBI. Is there a Jake Long here?" Mikel said, showing no emotion as he entered the house. "Yes. I'm him." Jake said uneasy as he shut the door, not keeping his eyes off him. "He seems familiar…I just can't put my finger on it." Jake thought as he went to the couch.

"Good. What I'm about to tell you is for your ears only. There is said to be an invasion set by the person who killed your brother. They have the Necklace of Chaos, a amulet that, if activated, can cause serious problems. I need the file on this area, so that way our men can come in and stop the invasion." Mikel explained to him, showing no change on his face.

"Yeah, sure. You know, my brother would say not to trust you guys. With him gone, he can't say anything, right?" Jake joked while getting the file. Mikel smiled uneasily as he fixed his tie. After receiving the file, he got up, shook Jake's hand, and calmly left. "Hmm…he seems way too familiar.." Jake thought as he went to the cabinet again, and got another file. "Sucks that I got him a fake one, but this is my mission." Jake said as he hid the real folder in his room.

Three days later…

"Alright, I enter here, go this way, and then I get into the chamber that has the necklace. I get it, get out, and it ends. Got it?" Mikel said to his soldiers as they stood near the meeting place. As the soldiers got into position, Mikel flew onto the roof, to where Mikel used the directions from the map in the file, but it was the wrong ones as it lead him right to…

"Alright, where is..it?" Mikel said as he entered, only to find himself outnumbered 500-1…literary. "Oh shit." Mikel thought as they all glared at him, as if they were ready to kill. Suddenly, there was a hit, and then blackout.

"(groans) My head." Mikel said as he rubbed his head, only to find himself in a cell…again. As he came to the bars, he noticed a red creature sleeping. He soon realized that it was Jake, and found a rock to wake him up. "Huh? What happened?" Jake said before realizing his predicament. "You're locked up, like me." Mikel said to him, which grew Jake uneasy. "So, you get to the place?" Jake said, trying to show no emotion. "Should have been a moron to follow that crap that was called a map. I should arrest you for tricking a FBI officer, but as you see, I already have that taken care of." Mikel said angrily as he stared at him.

"How bout we get out of here?" Jake said, hoping to calm the situation. "Alright, but how do we do that?" Mikel said as he looked at the cell. Flashbacks were coming to his mind as he kicked the door opened, startling the guards. After knocking them out, he got the keys and released Jake. "Alright, where do we go?" Mikel asked him as they got out. "Dead ahead." Jake said as they went over to the place. "You and me…what a unlikely team, huh? A FBI and a dragon…what are the odds?" Mikel said to him, hoping to lighten the mood. "Yeah, but enough of this. We're here. Ready?" Jake said, holding out his claw. Mikel grabbed it, nodded, and kicked the door open.

Alright, I ended it this way so that the title works here. A couple more and I'm done, oh and I like to thank mildirk for the idea of adding the NSA in there, just to add humor in there and cause an idea in the story…anyways, next chapter comes later.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Uncoverings

"FBI! Everyone put your hands up!" Mikel said as they stormed into the room, only to find that no one was there. It was actually barren, except for a platform and a case containing the necklace. "There it is. Let's get it." Jake said before Mikel grabbed his tail to stop him. "Hold on." Mikel said as he got some spray out. When he sprayed, and nothing happened, Mikel motioned the all clear. As they walked toward the necklace, Mikel grew uneasy.

"This is too easy. How is this easy? Unless…" Mikel thought before he heard footsteps. "Jack. How nice to see you." Simms said, holding a gun to Mikel's face. "Hey!" Jake said before being held by guards in restraint. "Hmm..so you're the mole?" Mikel said in disgust before hearing another gun cock near the back of his head. "Actually, we both were." Pierce replied as he emerged from the shadows. "All clear." Pierce said in a walkie-talkie before everyone else came into the view. As Mikel looked at those involved, he noticed a faint body on the floor. He realized that it was the council, unconscious in their physical outlook. "Shit. We're fucked, Jake." Mikel said as they were held against the wall. "Ok, so do you have a plan?" Jake asked him. "One, but it may seem familiar to you." Mikel said as he broke free and made it a free-for-all. But, as soon as it started, it ended with Mikel wrapped up in chains. "Sphinx hair-it's in the chains." Mikel groaned before nearly falling unconscious. Jake looked on at the person, before a thought came to mind: "That only applies to…it cant be."

As Mikel looked on, Jake broke out and got to Mikel. "I thought you were dead." Jake said softly to him in his ear. "Nope. Thanks for the directions, asshole." Mikel said as he struggled to stay awake. In his blurred vision, he saw two figures, but couldn't figure them out as he passed out.

Later…

Mikel woke up, only to find himself strapped to chains on the wall, along with Jake. "What's going on here?" Mikel yelled before Chang came to him. "Relax, Andrews. This won't take long. Apparently, the only way the necklace can be used is if the right combination and incantation can be used, which only Mike had. As this seemed hopeless, the theory that he passed it to you is undeniable. Give me the code, or I'll kill him." Chang detailed before holding a spear to Jake. As Mikel looked on, he gave in due to the strength for one's loved ones. "Fine. You win." Mikel said as he gave in. "One condition though. Let him go, and I'll do it personally for you." Mikel added while looking at Chang. "How can I trust you?" Chang asked suspiciously.

"Cause I'm the only one, that's why." Mikel reminded as he smiled at them. After being released, Mikel went over to the Necklace of Chaos. As he looked at it, he tried to remember it in his head, but just as he got it, another gun was pointed at him. "What are you doing?" Pierce asked sternly as Mikel was unlocking the code. "Doing this, you lame-brained dumbass." Mikel said before having the necklace taken from him. "Is it done?" Pierce asked as he put the necklace on. "You'll pay for your betrayal!!" Chang yelled as she lunged for him. "Don't!" Mikel warned, but it was too late-the necklace had used it's power to kill Chang. As Mikel focused on her corpse, Simms forced him up. "Now, the incantation." Pierce said as he pointed the gun at him. "Alright. Tu canos se mite obliviatos!!" Mikel yelled as he kicked the gun from Pierce. Suddenly, the necklace then turned toward it's wearer, starting to make Pierce disintegrate before all their eyes. "What? No!!" Pierce yelled before he turned to dust, leaving the necklace in a pile of ashes. Mikel picked up the gun and shot Simms before he could use the necklace. As he picked it up and closed it, he felt a faint disturbance again. It was his "copy".

"Jake, don't listen to him. I'm the real one. He's a fake." The copy said, trying to frame Mikel into his trap. "Nice try, DD. You think I'm that stupid?" Mikel yelled as they stared. When the "copy" showed his true form, Mikel shrugged. "You know, you do a half-ass job in taking people out, you know that? I mean, yeah, I was dead, but I'm back." Mikel said, mocking him of his "power". As he saw him growl in anger, Mikel pulled out a special gun. "A special gun for a special killing." Mikel said as he aimed for him. As the Dark Dragon went for him, there was a sound of gunshot and slicing. Mikel's gun had hit directly into the chest and caused him to go down, but not before he sliced Mikel's chest again. Mikel watched his opponent shake, then relax into a eternal sleep…in other words, he killed him…again.

"You okay?" Jake asked him as he still stood there hung at the wall. "You know, you can melt them. I'm not in the mood." Mikel said as he walked off. Jake hurriedly broke the chains in order to catch up with Mikel. As they left, Jake asked him a interesting question. "What's going to happen now, since everyone thinks you're dead?" Jake asked which got Mikel thinking. "Who knows, Jake? Who knows?" Mikel whispered as they left the building.

Later…

"What happened? I feel like…what the hell?!" councilor Kulde said before looking at the carnage in the room. As the other council people woke up, he asked them if they knew about any of this. After hearing replies of no, he found a note left right beside him. On the note it read: Finally, something I did right for once.

Mike Long.

"Crazy dragon." He muttered as he got up and went to get out of this place. Groaning, the rest of them followed in dull fashion, only to not realize that the Necklace of Chaos was right near them, glistening near the ashes.

Ok, this chapter's done. One more and the story's done, thank God. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Return

Mikel sat in the living room, pondering on some things. As he seemed to stare out, Jake came in. "So, what's up?" Jake asked as he sat by him. Mikel sighs as he looks at him. "I cant figure things out, since everyone thinks I'm dead. I was supposed to be at the All-Star Game in two weeks. I was starting too, but I don't know about it now." Mikel said in hopelessness as he slunked into the couch.

Suddenly, Jake had an idea. "You can still go…" Jake started, which lit Mikel's eyes up. "I love it when you think." Mikel said happily as he started to plan his return…

Two weeks later…

We stand at Yankee Stadium, unto a packed crowd as they wait for the All-Star game to begin in the Bronx. As the players stood on the field, the announcers were doing their thing.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman for the All-Star Game in Yankee Stadium, set here for it's final season. I'm Chris Berman here with Kenny Mayne as we get ready for the game. Kenny, we had some surprises, the usuals, and the tragic, starting with Mike Long." Chris said as they sat at the table. "Yeah, I mean, the kid had a great career for him, and had the leading vote, despite the controversy going around at the time. For him to be gone from us, it seems as if baseball is missing a piece of it's soul right about now." Kenny agreed as they looked on at the field.

From the hallway leading to the field, Mikel looked on and took a deep breath. With a nod, he jogged to the field.

"Wait a sec. Someone is out on the field. If I can look closer..oh god." Chris said in disbelief as he watched the event taking place. Kenny stared as well, along with 45,000+ people in Yankee Stadium as Mikel ran to the field. Mikel took a long look from them, smiled, and took the microphone.

"You know, just because I died doesn't mean I'm dead. Besides, what all-star game is it without me, the new york dragon, to take part in it?" Mikel yelled to the crowd. As he looked on, he yelled "Let's play ball!" bringing the crowd to it's feet.

As he ran to the dugout, he saw Jake coming towards him. "The New York Dragon?" Jake asked in wonder. "Well, you have the American Dragon title…so I had to change it." Mikel replied as he went down to the dugout.

Two hours later…

Mikel came to bat with bases loaded, two outs in the bottom of the ninth, the score 8-5. Lidge is pitching for the National League, hoping to continue his streak. As he pitched, Mikel saw the ball curving down the zone. With all his might, Mikel swung the bat, and hit it to center field.

"It's hit! It goes to the gap in center field. One comes in, two come in, a third run comes in! Mike's passing third, but he's gonna get out! Wait…he's safe! They win! They win! Oh, what a game for a return for Mike Long!" Chris said as he witnessed the event taking place. Mikel brushed himself off as he heard the cheering from the crowd. He looks back to see his tail, and shakes his head. "Thank god for that." Mikel said to himself as his teammates crowd around him in victory. As he's hoisted up high, he points to Jake, who points back. After looking to the crowd, he notices some familiar faces. Sure enough, his father was there looking on, and as he gave a thumbs up, Mikel smiled on and pointed to the sky, signaling a thrilling end to a crazy return.

Later…

Mikel sits in the seats of Yankee Stadium, which are now empty. He looks on, knowing the history of the stadium. He walks down to the field, now holding a baseball and a baseball bat. He throws the baseball up and swings at it, hitting the ball. He looks on, only to see it fly out of the stadium entirely. He smiles, puts the bat down, and walks off with a smile on his face.

Ok, so there we go. The guy does a lot of stuff, so he could be a player right now-not in real life, but in this he can. I added the All-Star Game since it's coming up, and we know who's going to win( not the AL…). Anyways, this is the end of The Secret's Out.


End file.
